Janall Diskanar
Janall Diskanar was the queen of the Kingdom of Lether and the wife of Ezgara Diskanar. The king and queen had one son, Quillas. In the tradition of Letherii royalty, she maintained four consorts. Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.141 It was rumoured she had given her heart to her First Consort, Turudal Brizad.Midnight Tides, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.311 Janall was ambitious and greedy.Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.530 For many years she had been aligned in a faction with her son and Chancellor Triban Gnol against her husband and his supporters. She maintained interests in multiple mercantile ventures.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 When needed, she possessed an elaborate set of armour with a helm filigreed in silver and gold and a tabard covered in beadwork. Her sword was forged of the finest Letherii steel and its pommel was a cluster of pearls set in silver and its grip bound with gold wire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.549 The queen commanded her own troops called the Queen's Battalion.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.432 She also maintained her own keep at Dissent.Midnight Tides, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.432-433 In Midnight Tides Janall, Quillas, and Triban Gnol helped orchestrate a war between the Tiste Edur and the Letherii in an attempt to grow richer off the spoils of conquered Edur territory.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.142 They launched their scheme a month ahead of the Great Meeting between the Letherii and the Edur Warlock King, Hannan Mosag. The queen arranged for ships from seven merchant houses in which she held primary interest to violate the treaty with the Edur by illegally harvesting Tusked seals.Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.66 At the same time, she sent the unwilling merchant, Buruk the Pale, to the Warlock King's village ahead of the delegation with secret instructions.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.141-142Midnight Tides, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.63 The Indebted aboard the ships perished at Edur hands as expected and the Queen hoped to make the harvested seals a bargaining chip in the Great Meeting.Midnight Tides, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.124-125 As part of the Letherii delegation, Prince Quillas attempted to hold the Edur in debt for the missing seals to renegotiate the treaty at terms ruinous to the Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.356-358 But new Edur emperor Rhulad Sengar dismissed the Letherii position out of hand, sent the delegation home, and declared a state of war between the two nations.Midnight Tides, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.408-409 Janall quickly and secretly assembled the Queen's Battalion and the Quillas Brigade near High Fort on the Letherii northern frontier. She led them to the mountain pass leading to Edur territory hoping to strike first and strike hard. Unfortunately for Janall's ambitions, Fear Sengar's Edur crossed the pass before she reached it and the Queen and her army were forced to return to High Fort.Midnight Tides, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.529-530 When the Edur army arrived to do battle, Janall had the Queen's Battalion and Quillas Brigade arranged on the earthen ramparts outside the fort's walls along with the Grass Jackets Brigade. During the Battle of High Fort, the Letherii sorcery was turned back by the Edur K'risnan tearing the Queen's Battalion to pieces. Both Janall and Quillas were captured and the fort fell. Janall was left in a state of shock, and the prince expected to be ransomed in the Letherii manner, but Fear announced that Emperor Rhulad wanted them for both himself.Midnight Tides, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.548-561 Janall and her son were carried along by cart with Rhulad's army as it advanced on Letheras. Each was given slaves to attend to their needs.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.632 On the day of the Seventh Closure the capital fell to the Edur. After a mage battle between Ceda Kuru Qan and Hannan Mosag, Rhulad's entourage stood before King Ezgara in his throne room. The Warlock King produced two sacks and revealed their contents to the horrified king. Inside were the bound queen and prince, both horribly disfigured when Mosag used them to channel the Chaos magic of the Crippled God against the Ceda. Quillas' twisted form could only drool and gape, but Janall's eyes were fiercely aware even as she muttered only nonsense.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.741 Despite her seeming madness, Janall was clearly aware that the wine drunk by the king, First Eunuch Nifadas, and King's Champion Brys Beddict was poisoned. Trull Sengar noted her cackling as Brys drank the wine while Chancellor Triban Gnol stood nearby.Midnight Tides, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.741-746 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) Notes and references de:Janall Diskanar Category:Females Category:Letherii Category:Humans Category:High House Chains Category:Rulers